Flirting with Satan
by gagaoverGA
Summary: 'I need sex, Cal!  Heck, at this point, I'll even settle for a one-night-stand.'  Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, for her, Teddy had overheard.  Taking a stab at Teddison as suggested by Pandora007. Set in GA6X11 Blink.
1. Chapter 1

FLIRTING WITH SATAN

'_I need sex, Cal! Heck, at this point, I'll even settle for a one-night-stand.' Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, for her, Teddy had overheard. Taking a stab at Teddison as suggested by Pandora007. Set in GA6X11 Blink._

_As Mark said in GA7X09 Slow Night, So Long (hilarious epi!), one needs a sexual palate cleanser. So, this is me, cleansing my palate (in the hopes of improving on my MerAdd) with this short fic (possibly three chapters, four at the most). Taking a stab at Teddison in response to the suggestion of __**Andrea (Pandora007)**__, so this was written for her. Before you read, please promise me to lower your expectations because this is my first attempt at writing Teddy and Arizona, so I'm worried about characterizations. Plus, I'm still struggling with femslash._

_This is a rewrite of GA6X07, Blink. Things you need to know (storylines I twisted to suit the story):_

_1. Mark didn't interfere with Addison's surgery on Sloane, allowing her to successfully complete the procedure._

_2. Addison didn't go back to LA immediately after her surgery._

_3. Picks up on Addie's 'I need sex' PP storyline._

_Don't own anything … except for the mistakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Flirting with Satan<strong>

"Sooo …," Addison began tentatively, distractedly pushing the salad greens around in her plate with her fork.

"Hmm," the orthopedic surgeon acknowledged, not looking up from her meal.

After Addison's successful surgery on Sloane, the redhead had sought her out to say goodbye, but she had managed to coerce her friend into postponing her departure till the following morning. Having been able to clear the OB-GYN's schedule with the help of someone Addison referred to as Dell, the two headed to their relatively secluded spot under the trees for a late lunch. Taking advantage of some alone time before the pediatric attending joined them, the old friends spent the past twenty minutes catching up and keeping each other abreast on what's been happening in their respective lives.

"Just how serious are Mark and Little Grey," the redhead queried in a rather small voice, a tad hesitantly.

The brunette's head snapped up at the question.

"No. No! Addison, no, no, no," Callie chanted, making big eyes at her friend as she shook her head vigorously. "Oh, Addie, don't go there."

"I. Need. Sex," the attending whined in a high pitch, not bothering to filter her words with one of her dearest friends. "I don't think you realize what I'm dealing with here, Cal. We're talking months. Not days. Not weeks. _Months_," she justified, taking her frustration out on her lunch by furiously stabbing at the lettuce leaves.

"Months? Really," the brunette asked curiously, disbelief momentarily distracting her from her objections.

"Yes," Addison groaned. "And there's really only so much a showerhead massager could do for a woman."

"Sho …," Callie trailed off, her mouth hanging open as she continued to stare at her friend. "Do I even want to know," she voiced the question, her face scrunched up.

"No, you don't," the neonatal surgeon replied sheepishly, her shoulders hunched. She pushed her tray aside, leaning her elbows on the table and cupped her face. "Self-love isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Er, yeah," she agreed, stifling the laughter that threatened to erupt. She was still pretty much in disbelief and, to a certain extent, amused at the new insight she had gained about the good Dr. Montgomery. "Okay, I feel for you. I do," she placated her friend, reaching out to pat the redhead's arm. "But don't go down that road. Just … just not with Mark."

"I sound like a skank, don't I," Addison asked embarrassedly, throwing her friend a dejected look.

"Uh, yes, you do," she answered frankly, the amused smirk diffusing her statement. She squeezed the arm she held. "But I still love you just the same."

"Ugh," the redhead groaned again, burying her face in her hands.

She was admittedly a little embarrassed about her behavior. Not the telling Callie part. The lusting after Mark part.

No, scratch that. She wasn't actually lusting after Mark, though seeing him again, during this frustratingly long dry spell, had driven her to thoughts of transcontinental booty calls and satisfying evenings in his arms.

She wasn't actually going to sleep with Mark again, even if the opportunity presented itself. That was a complication they could both do without.

She was just craving human touch. A connection with another human being. To feel alive.

The last person she's been with was Kevin (Wyatt and Noah didn't count), and that was ages ago.

She emitted another groan and raised her head to look at her friend. She made a face and clutched at the brunette's arm.

"I need sex, Cal! Heck, at this point, I'll even settle for a one-night-stand. Skank or not, I want sex."

"I hope that wasn't you propositioning my girlfriend, Montgomery," the teasing threat interrupted her impassioned tirade, causing the neonatal surgeon to gasp and jump in surprise at the unexpected intrusion to their intimate conversation.

Addison felt heat suffuse her face and neck at seeing Arizona lay her tray on the table next to a chuckling Callie - who had apparently recovered from the shock first - and her blush intensified when she spied a tall blonde hesitantly settling down on the seat next to the pediatric surgeon.

"I, uh, didn't … I wasn't propo …," the redhead stuttered, clearly thrown. Her grey eyes flitted to the unknown woman, who had the grace to mask her mirth behind an awkward smile. She absently scratched at a spot on her neck, flustered by the attention, and then she addressed the surgeon she had the pleasure of working with on Sloane's case. In a small voice, she said, "I wasn't asking Callie for sex."

"I know," the jovial blonde replied, flashing her colleague a dimpled grin.

"How much of that did you hear," Addison asked, lowering her head a fraction to evade the curious gaze of the woman she has yet to officially meet.

"Not a lot," Arizona chirped. Spying the glances exchanged by the blonde and the redhead, she made the introductions, motioning with her hand, "Teddy Altman, cardio; Addison Montgomery, neonatal, obstetrics, gynecology, and a host of other specialties too tedious to enumerate."

Addison consciously chose to ignore the spark of interest that she felt as she accepted the delicate hand the heart surgeon extended toward her. Forced herself to look away from the brilliant warm smile that transformed the appearance of the slightly harassed-looking doctor.

"Good to meet you," the newcomer greeted, pale blue eyes twinkling with curiosity as they rested on the visiting surgeon.

"Likewise," she breathed out, clearing her throat.

"So …," Teddy spoke, breaking eye contact by attending to her lunch. Picking her fork up, she continued, "Mark? As in Mark Sloan, hunky plastics Adonis?"

"Oh, God!" Addison exclaimed, her horrified grey eyes snapping to glare at a certain baby doctor. "You said you didn't hear a lot of our conversation," she accused, the blush creeping back into her face.

"Okay, fine. We may have been standing over there for a while, but in my defense, I didn't want to interrupt what looked like a very serious dialogue between friends. I was giving you time to catch up," Arizona explained with a beam.

The Peds attending noticed that the redhead's eyes kept darting to the tall blonde, comprehending the reason behind the older woman's discomfort.

"Oh, don't worry about Teddy," she attempted to calm her, "She's one of us. And by _us_ I mean female surgeons struggling to make our mark in a male-dominated world. Not _lesbian_ 'us'," she added with a giggle, motioning between a gaping Callie and herself with a finger. Looking at their new friend, she added, "Unless of course you are a lesbian, then that would be wonderful, too," trailing off awkwardly as she finally caught her girlfriend gesturing for her to cease talking. Unable to prevent herself, though, she slipped out, "You're not gay, are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Teddy answered with a chuckle, giving in to the hilarity. Her fondness for her new friends was increasing by the minute.

"Oh, that's too bad," Arizona quipped, and then she grunted in pain and turned questioning eyes towards her lover, who had none-too-gently kicked her discretely under the table. "What? I'm just saying …"

Callie widened her eyes as she silently scolded her partner, pursing her lips to augment the message, and then she turned her attention to their companions.

"Anyway, the good news is I was able to convince Addie here to stay overnight," the brunette announced brightly, changing the subject.

"Convinced? More like bullied," the redhead scoffed, quickly jumping at her friend's efforts to steer the conversation to safer ground. She needed to be distracted from the shiver of awareness caused by the cardio surgeon's presence. To give her hands something to do, she reached for her bottled water and took a sip, watching the newcomer out of the corner of her eye.

"Eh," Callie dismissed with a wave of her hand. "So, we're having a Ladies Night Out. Altman, you in?"

"What did you have in mind," Teddy asked, raising a forkful of pasta to her mouth.

"Dinner perhaps? Hey, we could try that new Spanish restaurant round the corner of the Archfield. You're staying there, right," she addressed her friend.

"My home away from home," the OB-GYN responded with a smirk.

"Great! Then, I'm thinking we can go to that club Arizona and I recently stumbled upon," Callie proposed, earning her an enthusiastic nod from her girlfriend. "It's two blocks from the hotel, so that'll be convenient," she beamed, pleased. "I'll ask Bailey if she can join us. What time are you off tonight, Teddy?"

"I can meet you guys for dinner at eight," the heart surgeon supplied, her gaze flitting to the neonatal surgeon.

"It's a date then," Arizona burst out gleefully, the dimpled grin evidence of her satisfaction over their evening plans. Taking note of the awkward silence that had befallen, she rolled her eyes at them and added, "And by _date_ I mean group date."

When the other women shrugged and exchanged small smiles, and they went back to consuming their lunches after the awkwardness had somewhat dissipated, Callie intercepted the rather mischievous knowing grin that graced her lover's face.

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

"Calliope Torres! You're a terrible host," Addison barked into her cell phone, propping her fist against her hip, her body leaning towards the left as she stood at the waiting area. "It's ten past eight, and the receptionist said she can only hold our table for ten more minutes."

"_I'm so sorry, Addison. But it's totally Arizona's fault. She jumped me in the …,_" the orthopedic surgeon's excuse was interrupted by the faint laughingly-issued protest of the Peds surgeon that could be heard in the background. "_Yes, you did. Now keep both hands on the steering wheel, woman,_" Callie instructed with a flirtatious giggle. Speaking directly into the mouthpiece once more, she went on, "_Sorry about that. We're on our way. We just spoke with Teddy, though, and she said she'll be there any minute._"

Addison stifled the slight impatience that was getting the better of her. After spending a few more hours at the hospital, paying personal visits to her former colleagues and friends, she left for her hotel shortly after three, when everyone she knew had to go into surgery. With no other options, she spent the succeeding five hours in solitary confinement. Having been reintroduced to the comfort of being immersed in the company of dear friends, the loneliness had become suffocating.

Plus, she had all that free time to contemplate on that spark of awareness that her new acquaintance had triggered. She wondered if being attracted to someone of the same sex was contagious, considering that she'd spent a fair amount of time with both Callie and Arizona the whole day, and then she dismissed the ridiculous notion as quickly as it had formed. Instead, she attributed the flurry of sensations the blonde had aroused to her desperate state of sexual frustration.

That made a lot of sense. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Wary about the unfamiliar territory - unchartered waters … unexplored terrain ... whatever you want to call it - she actively avoided all thoughts related to their initial encounter.

And now she was just told that she would have to spend an indefinite amount of time, no matter how short, with the intriguing blonde.

All alone. Just the two of them. With no Callie and Arizona to act as buffer.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk back to my hotel," the neonatal surgeon challenged, teasingly.

"You're seriously not gonna leave me alone with the sickeningly sweet couple, are you," the sultry voice asked from behind her, startling the redhead out of her thoughts.

Invading her senses.

She fought against the pricks of excitement that danced along her spine.

"Cal, Teddy's here. See you in a bit," she announced in a clipped tone then promptly ended the call.

Lowering her phone from her ear, she whirled around to face the new arrival, her lips automatically curling upward in greeting.

Her smile faltered for a couple of seconds as her pulse began to race. Though attractive in scrubs, even with the rather unkempt half ponytail she had sported that afternoon, Teddy Altman in a simple-but-stylish royal blue dress, with the blond locks left down to frame the lightly made up delicate bone structure, had admittedly left her a little breathless.

And to complicate her already-confusing 'attraction' to the heart doctor, they shared an affinity for marvelous shoes.

"Hey!" Addison greeted with a smile, a little nervously. That's all she could trust herself to say at the moment.

"Hi," Teddy greeted back as she stepped closer to the redhead, pale blue eyes alight with interest as it took in the appearance of the stunning woman before her.

Addison trampled on the urge to run from the blonde's blatant perusal of her body. Conscious of the other woman's every move, she started when she saw Teddy leaning into her personal space. Quickly comprehending her intent, she moved to press her right cheek against the cardiothoracic surgeon's, let the gesture of greeting last longer than the customary one second, and then pulled back.

She was totally unprepared for Teddy to go for the double cheek kiss, and as such, in the confusion, their lips brushed against each other's briefly … fleetingly.

Both women stunned by the unexpected contact, as well as the sensations it stirred in each of them, they stared intently at one another.

"I'm sorry," the blonde broke the uncomfortable silence first, her cheeks flushed. "I didn't mean to …"

"No … yeah … I know," Addison piped in, equally flustered.

"I thought the norm was to …"

"I just wasn't expecting …"

They both chuckled weakly, breaking some of the tension.

"I didn't mean … to, um, kiss you on the lips," Teddy stated with a shy smile, her hands gesturing stiltedly in the air.

"I know. Teddy, it's okay," Addison hastened to assure her, capturing the blonde's hands in hers to stop the wild gesturing. "These things happen," she added with a laugh.

Teddy smiled at her in relief.

And then she looked down at their clasped hands, prompting Addison to do the same.

They released each other as soon as realization kicked in a second later.

"Oh, God! This is awkward," the redhead proclaimed sheepishly, amusement gleaming in her grey eyes.

"Yes, it is," the blonde agreed with a chuckle, sharing her mirth. "But, hey, openly stating that this is awkward should negate the awkwardness, because owning up to it and acknowledging that a situation is awkward cancels out the feeling of, well, awkwardness, so in effect, it shouldn't be awkward between us anymore, right?"

Addison stared at her with her mouth slightly ajar, taking in the hopeful, questioning look on the other woman's face. Then, she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"That is the most number of times I've heard the word 'awkward' used in a single sentence, and the scary part is that it actually made sense," she said laughingly, unconsciously leaning closer to lessen the distance between them. "I have to say, Teddy, I like the way your mind works," she purred, the breathlessness in her voice caused by the proximity.

X ~~~ X

Her senses already heightened, the blonde caught the subtle yet highly intoxicating changes in the other woman's aura: the smokiness in the grey eyes; the alluring tinge of pink that highlighted high cheekbones; the way her heartbeat accelerated; the addictive scent of attraction that permeated the air, scintillating and tempting, wrapping them in a blanket of intimacy.

Her 'date' fascinated her to no end. Oh, she was well aware of the Peds attending's ploy; she'd seen the knowing look and satisfied beams that the couple had exchanged that afternoon. Realizing their intent, she had gotten nervous and anxious … and confused. Did she give off the impression that she was interested in women? Or more specifically, in a certain tall, auburn-haired neonatal surgeon? The thought that she found Addison appealing had bothered her; it had dogged her through rounds and surgeries, distracting her. She'd tried to ignore it, but the redhead had already ensnared her with her charm and wit, leaving her wanting more.

She was insanely curious about the woman that had captivated two world-renowned surgeons and had the ability to make every nerve ending in her body dance with anticipation. She recalled how her heart had thudded when she had first arrived at the restaurant several minutes ago, able to stare unnoticed at the tempting display of long bare legs.

Deciding to pay no heed to the rational voice screaming its warning in her head, Teddy moved in to bridge the remaining gap, bringing their faces dangerously close. Pale blue eyes focused on delectable thin lips, she uttered huskily, "I'm glad you're not ditching me. Who knows? We both just might get lucky tonight, and that dry spell of yours would end."

Their gazes met and held … and then she waited to see if the redhead was interested in exploring this unexpected attraction.

X ~~~ X

She detected the flare of attraction in the pools of blue that mesmerized her.

Was she seriously considering a flirtation with a woman?

She quickly called upon her brain to justify why she could and should give in to the tempting offer.

When in Rome?

No. Highly inappropriate line of thinking.

What happens in Vegas …?

Okay, so they weren't in Vegas, so technically that saying didn't …

_Focus!_

It was rather hard to comply, though, because she could feel the blonde's warm breath fanning her face, sending shivers of excitement up and down her spine.

Say, just for this evening, she pushes aside the fact that Teddy is a woman, what harm could a little flirtation do? The blonde appeared just as willing anyway, even hinted at satisfying her sexual urges. Based on the conversation during lunch, she knew for a fact that the heart doctor had overheard her specifically mention a one-night-stand, so she assumes that expectations were clear.

Now, if the evening ended disastrously … well, they had the whole state of Oregon and a number of towns and counties to safeguard against the fallout. And with the advancement in technology, she figured that her friends could fly to LA for a visit and she'd rely heavily on e-mail and phone calls to sustain communication with her Seattle friends, thereby eliminating the need to set foot in the rainy state again. Richard would just have to find himself another neonatal/OB-GYN specialist.

So, really, when you think about it, there was only one thing she could do.

Addison leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't planning on Teddy and Addie realizing and acknowledging the attraction so early into the story; alas, the chemistry between the women refused to be denied and contained.<em>

_My obsession with GA seemed to have waned during the latter seasons of the show (which is why, I think, my stories are mostly set in the early seasons), so I haven't really gotten a firm grasp on the characters of Teddy and Arizona. I couldn't resist a challenge, though. Continue or don't bother?_

_Honestly, it was quite a struggle to write for this new ship. Also, having been married for eleven years, I'm a little (okay, a lot) rusty on the flirting, so please bear with me if it takes me long to update._

_Thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

FLIRTING WITH SATAN

_In case you're not familiar with the format of my writing, please take note of what the following mean for future reference:_

X ~~~~~~~~~~~ X_ change in scene; some time has passed_

X ~~~ X_ a shift in POV (still within the scene)_

_Warning: very short chapter (not even half as long as my usual length), and it's quite Addison-centric_

_Don't own anything … except for the mistakes._

_I'm from the Philippines, so I'm unfamiliar with the US' culture, practices (particularly dating), what is acceptable/unacceptable, cost of living, value & norms, etc.; I have to rely on whatever knowledge I've garnered through media. In this chapter (and succeeding chapters), this disclaimer specifically applies to everything pertaining to the lesbian bar, lesbianism in general, and the 'date' itself. Please pardon any inconsistencies (if this isn't what happens in reality)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"You took us to a lesbian bar?"

"This happens to be a _classy_ upscale club, where we can drink and dance," Callie corrected matter-of-factly, emitting a nervous chuckle as she took in the obvious incredulity on the redhead's face.

Chuckle.

Disarming grin. At least that was the intent.

She watched as the neonatal surgeon's gaze swept over the establishment, with its modern but comfortable décor and subdued lighting, and its patrons - thankfully! - appropriately dressed and behaved. Apprehensive about having made the visiting doctor uncomfortable, especially since she was the one who suggested the place, she was also glad that they were seated at a relatively quiet corner booth.

Nervous chuckle.

"For women," Addison pointed out with an accusing tone, trying to prevent her lips from twitching in amusement at her friend's apparent discomfiture. To bolster the impression of annoyance, she arched an eyebrow.

"Er, yes," the orthopedic surgeon admitted uneasily.

"So … a lesbian bar," the redhead stated pointedly.

"A classy upscale club for women," Callie supplied in a high-pitched voice, sheepishly.

"Uh-huh," Addison responded skeptically, maintaining the appearance of displeasure.

Which was rather difficult to do when she felt the woman seated beside her lean forward and press against her body.

"Are you really upset," Teddy whispered the question into her ear, enjoyment over the exchange evident in her tone.

"No, not at all," the neonatal surgeon answered tight-lipped, not wanting the couple seated across them to understand what she was saying. "I just want to see Callie squirm. Payback for them being late to dinner."

Her lips curled into a smirk upon hearing the blonde's low chortle, allowing herself to take pleasure in the intimacy of their shared mirth.

She then laughed unrestrainedly when she noticed that Arizona and Callie were watching them warily, the latter's eyebrow raised questioningly.

"You were messing with me, weren't you," the Latina accused. At seeing her friend's unspoken response, via the mockery written in the redhead's expression, she rolled her eyes and scoffed in feigned irritation. Though relieved, she still felt it appropriate to offer, "But, seriously, do you want to go to another club or bar?"

"No, this is fine," Addison assured her with a grin, moving to settle comfortably against the padded backrest. With another cursory glance around the place, she added, "Seems safe enough. And we can actually converse without having to shout."

As she saw the heart doctor start to lean back as well, she quickly grabbed her purse from between them and transferred it to the empty space on her left side. She wanted to pretend that she did it out of politeness and courtesy instead of the desire to eliminate any barriers between their bodies.

She flashed Teddy a big smile when their shoulders brushed against each other's.

She suppressed the instinctual urge to fidget when she finally realized that their friends had observed the interaction and were eyeing them speculatively, bemused smiles on their faces.

To circumvent a potentially awkward moment, knowing full well that her dear friend would not be averse to a little good-humored revenge of her own and that the Peds attending would delight in playing matchmaker, Addison leaned forward and shifted to slide out of the booth. Though a subtle flirtation had begun during dinner, she wasn't prepared for it to be openly acknowledged just yet, by Callie and Arizona no less.

"Okay, so, uh, I'm gonna go … get us some drinks," she announced, presenting them all with a wide smile to mask her disconcertedness.

The three women instantly moved jerkily to stop her, letting out a distressed 'no' in unison.

Startled, Addison stared confusedly at each of them, taking note of Arizona's anxious lip-chewing, Callie's outstretched arm raised in her direction, and the hand that Teddy had wrapped around her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"What?"

"Uh, Addison, that's not a good idea," Callie advised with another nervous laugh, lowering her arm.

"Why not," the redhead challenged.

"Er, you might want to refrain from going to the bar unaccompanied," Arizona chimed in, a bit flustered. At the OB-GYN's cocked eyebrow, she further explained with a small smile, "Uh, someone might try to pick you up."

"Fantastic," Addison enthused, surprising her companions. With a naughty twinkle in her eyes, she disentangled her wrist from the blonde's loose grip and got to her feet. "I want the full experience," she added with a flirtatious giggle, throwing them a sexy wink before stepping away, her hips swaying in understated seduction.

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

She rested her weight against the bar, her right leg slightly extended behind her, the pointed toes of her shoe playfully teetering on the carpeted floor as her fingers drummed rhythmically to the music against the countertop.

As she waited for the bartender to finish attending to a couple seated at the opposite end of the bar, she curiously, as discretely as she could, glanced at the patrons in the immediate vicinity. Contrary to her expectation of loud chattering and inappropriate displays of affection (at least what would be considered inappropriate in public), she observed that the women were dispersed around the establishment in either couples or groups, engaged in conversation or enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Though bursts of laughter could be heard above the blare of music, it was generally a subdued and restrained atmosphere.

Her gaze fell on a brunette seated two spaces to her left, the petite frame, impeccably clad in a chic pantsuit, turned toward her direction. At the woman's obvious interest in her, Addison trampled on the apprehension that was steadily building, and she flashed her a weak smile. However, if she were honest, she also couldn't completely discount the traces of delight at the attention being paid her.

With the demise of her marriage and the recent succession of relationship failures, she badly needed a boost of confidence. Though it was unusual and atypical to be seeking that kind of validation from a fellow woman, it was just as effective in stroking her badly-bruised ego to know that she was still desirable and attractive. Her self-esteem in tatters, she'd take affirmation of her desirability and attractiveness in any way, shape or form … even if that meant getting a thrill out of another female scoping her out. Sad and pathetic, she admits, but that was her reality.

Her heart started to beat wildly when she saw the brunette get up from her chair, casually moving closer to her. Trepidation warred with excitement.

"I've never seen you here before," the woman observed with a melodious timbre, the surprisingly feminine tone destroying yet another of Addison's preconceived notions of lesbians. Not having been exposed to gay relationships in her adult life, with Callie and Arizona as the only couple she directly knew (and even that didn't have much bearing because she lived in a different state), she attributed her regretful stereotype of gays to what she's been exposed to, particularly through media. Though she herself had never entertained the possibility of being attracted to women, she held no judgments or prejudices against lesbians; as she told Callie, she was all for it. More so now.

Her very recent discovery of her mother's sexuality still has her reeling, the hurts and devastation caused by her family's visit still fresh. But it wasn't the fact that Bizzy was a lesbian that had upset her. Rather, it was the deceits and the lies, and the deep sadness she felt about her mother's unhappiness over the past forty years. Her grief stems from the knowledge that her mother had to endure dissatisfaction and keep up pretenses for the sake of her family.

And just like her earlier hypothesis of lesbianism being contagious, she, too, dismissed the idea that perhaps she may have inherited the inclination from her mother. In this particular instance, it was definitely not a case of nature vs. nurture because she didn't know about Bizzy's sexual preference until a few days ago. As a scientist, she knew that there was still an ongoing debate on whether being gay is a genetic predisposition.

It did, however, make her more aware and open to the exploration of her own sexuality. Or at least be open to the idea of sharing an attraction with someone of the same sex.

Shaking thoughts of Bizzy from her mind, she focused her attention on the woman standing next to her.

"I haven't been here before," Addison responded with a smile, slanting the angle of her body a little to face her. "I'm only visiting from LA."

"Ah! I was actually certain that this was your first visit," the brunette said, returning the smile. "Otherwise, I would have remembered you."

Addison _tsk_ed _tsk_ed as she slowly shook her head, her lips twisting into a bemused smirk as her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I didn't think that line was still being used these days," Addison explained laughingly, eliciting a chuckle from the brunette.

"You're right; it does sound old school, doesn't it? Okay, how about I try another classic," the woman quipped through her laughter, "May I buy you a drink?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Teddy answered for the redhead, stepping into place beside her, "She's with me." Wrapping an arm around the neonatal surgeon's waist, she addressed her with a smile, "What happened to those drinks, honey?"

"Haven't had the chance to place my order yet, babe," Addison replied flirtatiously, easily leaning into the loose embrace. The blonde's arrival didn't catch her unawares this time. The now familiar scent of her perfume had announced her approach. But even if it didn't, her newly acquired sense of awareness of Teddy had already warned her of the impending intrusion.

"And that's my cue to excuse myself," the brunette announced good-naturedly, giving the redhead another appraising glance before walking away.

They maintained their display of affection until the woman was safely out of hearing.

"_Babe_," Teddy asked teasingly, reluctantly lowering her arm from Addison's waist. Mimicking the redhead's actions, she moved to lean against the counter, her right side pressed against the other woman's left.

"Shut it. I thought it sounded like something a lesbian would use. Plus, it was the first thing that came to mind," she responded with a giggle, a tad regretful about the absence of Teddy's arm around her. Gently shoving the blonde, she asked just as playfully, "And what about you, missy? What's with the marking of territory?"

"We were watching you and thought you needed rescuing," the blonde justified, her gaze once again zeroing in on the redhead's lips. The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her own lips, and she knew by the way Addison's lips had parted that she was just as affected by the undercurrents of desire and tension between them.

Leaning closer till their faces were inches apart, she added sultrily, "Besides, _I'm_ your one-night-stand this evening, and I'm disinclined to share you with others, Dr. Montgomery."

* * *

><p><em>It's short, I know. And not much Teddison. If I waited to post until the entire intended outline for this chapter was done, you wouldn't get an update till late next week. I'm still trying to work on how the flirtation would play out, but I appreciate NKOTBROCKS2007's advice on how to brush up on my flirting skills. Think of this little update as setting the stage for a more comfortable and uninhibited interaction between them (hey, the one-night-stand thingy has been acknowledged and brought up, so that deserves some points, doesn't it? Oh, and pls don't get upset over the use of ONS; it'll come into play at the end). Also, Andrea (Pandora007) wanted to see another update (and I quote, 'like in … tomorrow?'), and I aim to please … so all blame for the shortness of this chap goes to her :P<em>

_Much thanks to DoctorM79, mossmomma, NKOTBROCKS2007, rrutu, Kelly (yay, you read this one, too … your reviews mean so much to me, luv), and PassionforFassion, for taking the time to give me feedback about the first chapter; I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed what I wrote. Andrea, so pleased to know that you liked the story, since it was written for you. As for your idea, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Don't fret, though, coz Teddison will ditch them soon._

_Thanks so much for reading._

_p.s. mini freak out: what the heck did I get myself into, delving into a new ship? Freak out over; will go work on that date now_


	3. Chapter 3

**FLIRTING WITH SATAN**

_To understand certain segments of this chapter, you need general knowledge of their backstories/storylines. So as not to bore you with so many details, I'm presenting you with snippets of conversations and scenes that have taken place throughout their 'date'. Hopefully, despite the brevity and vagueness of each scene, you'll get to see the progression of their comfortableness with each other and how the flirtation between them had steadily built._

_Don't own anything … except for the mistakes. (written in parts, so please pardon flow and any repetitive words)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Oh no! You're hesitating," she groaned, mortification prompting her to abruptly pull away from the redhead. She planted her elbows on the cool marble counter and buried her face in her hands, shutting her mind off to the uncertainty she read in the grey eyes. "Oh, God! I'm such an idiot. You're not interested," she mumbled softly, embarrassed for misconstruing the interaction between them as flirting.

Teddy fought against the delicious sensations that immediately assaulted her as she felt long fingers wrap around her wrist. The currents intensified when she felt the warmth of the redhead's torso against her arm and the softness of incredibly sensual lips brush against her earlobe.

"I _am_ interested," Addison spoke softly into the blonde's ear, wanting to assure her. She regrets giving off the impression that the attraction was one-sided.

Risking the sanctuary her hands accorded her, unconvinced blue eyes met earnest grey ones, the proximity of their faces heightening her senses even more.

"I am," the redhead whispered, the corner of her lips curling into a tender smile. "That's what made me hesitate."

Unable to think coherently being this near her, Addison drew back a few inches, just enough to maintain a respectable distance (which would allow her brain to start functioning again) without actually depriving herself totally of the torrents of pleasure being pressed against Teddy triggered.

"I've never done this before," she confessed, hoping to make the blonde understand the reason behind her earlier failure to respond immediately. "I don't do one-night-stands. Heck, I haven't really been on a lot of dates since my divorce was finalized," she revealed. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm nervous and apprehensive, but I really am interested, Teddy. I need you to know that."

"Now I feel rather foolish for freaking out on you," the heart surgeon stated sheepishly, apologetically. Pacified and more than thrilled - okay, fine, she was ecstatic - about the redhead's revelation of the interest being reciprocated, she gave in to the bubbling of anticipation and renewed hope. She shifted to face her fully, her hip leaning against the bar.

The shift in position had given them both the brief pleasure of their breasts brushing against one another's, a highly erotic experience that had fanned the flames of arousal, added to their already confusing thoughts, and had left them both breathless and craving for more.

Oh, yes, she was certain that Addison felt it, too. And she had no qualms about using that to her advantage.

"I'm just as nervous and anxious as you, Addison," Teddy admitted. "But … there's this voice in my head urging me to explore whatever this thing is between us."

As she stared into the pools of grey, she could sense the redhead's weakening resolve, the way she leaned just a fraction closer indication that she was considering it.

Encouraged by it, she flashed Addison a charming smile and cajoled, "What's a little harmless flirtation?"

She laughed when the redhead skeptically cocked an eyebrow in response.

"I know I made reference to the possibility of us having sex …"

"I believe your exact words were, _'__We both just might get lucky tonight, and that dry spell of yours would end,'_" Addison teased with a smirk.

"Right. Thanks for the reminder," the heart doctor responded with a blush.

Swallowing her embarrassment over her earlier forwardness, she met and held the neonatal surgeon's gaze, and then lightly rested her hand on the warm skin of Addison's arm, her pinky nestled in the crook of her elbow.

"Listen. You'll call all the shots. If you decide that you want to come home with me, that'd be wonderful. But nothing … _intimate_," she paused before saying that last word, a little uneasy, "needs to happen, Addison. We won't even kiss. We don't even need to sleep on the same bed; I can take the couch."

Her stomach curled and a shiver of excitement danced along her spine when Addison covered her hand with hers. Emboldened by that gesture, she started slowly rubbing the silky skin beneath her palm and fingers. "We could, however, have breakfast together before you head off to the airport to catch your flight. Now, if you decide to end the evening when Callie and Arizona leave, that's fine, too. _You_ have control over how our date ends."

Addison studied the woman before her, and she had to admit that she was sorely - _sorely!_ - tempted to agree to the proposed evening of flirting and fun. But that nagging voice of reason wouldn't be quieted just yet.

"What if it ends disastrously," she articulated the question she had earlier asked herself.

"One night, Addison. We both need a little fun. We'll talk. Laugh. Drink. Maybe dance a little. We deserve a night of fun. I'm a fun drunk," Teddy declared with a wag of an eyebrow, which caused them both to laugh.

"I bet you are."

"Oh, I am."

When their laughter had subsided, Addison moved another a few inches closer and gave the hand she held a gentle squeeze.

"I may live in LA, but I do come to Seattle quite frequently, Teddy. Things could get awkward," she countered, playing Devil's Advocate. At this point, she felt that one of them had to, even though she was ninety-nine percent certain she'd acquiesce.

"One night. No expectations. No demands. When we do see each other again, we don't talk about it. We don't even mention it. Just tonight."

"Just for tonight?"

"Yes," the blonde promised. "Our date ends when you say it ends. We can say goodnight before we go to our separate homes, or we say goodbye when they announce that your flight is ready to board. Your call."

They stared at one another for a few seconds before pale blue eyes shifted their attention to the redhead's mouth, the delectable lower lip being chewed on as Addison thought about her decision.

"I apologize for the wait," the bartender interrupted with a pleasant smile, the warm brown eyes sparkling with frank but respectful appreciation as they shifted between the two women who had turned toward him at his approach. "What can I get for you ladies?"

Addison returned the bartender's warm smile before turning to glance at her companion. Her heart began to accelerate when their gazes collided.

Really, it wasn't as tough to come to a decision as she thought it would be.

Her eyes still locked onto blue, not willing to sacrifice her view of Teddy, she addressed the waiting bartender, "We'd like four glasses of martinis please."

Finally breaking eye contact, moving to entwine their fingers as she did so to maintain their connection, she turned to the man and gave further instructions, "But I need you to deliver two of those to that table over there," indicating the corner booth where Callie and Arizona were seated, the women jumping and becoming flustered when they were caught spying.

Teddy, Addison and the bartender burst into laughter as the women they had caught unawares averted their gazes and pretended to be otherwise engaged.

"Your friends seemed very curious about you two," the man observed with an amused smirk, busily collecting the ingredients he needed to satisfy the placed order.

"Yeah," they said in unison, turning back to face the bartender.

"They have a vested interest coz they set us up," Addison explained, "Which is why I want you to bring those two other glasses to that table over there," pointing to another booth three tables away from their friends. "Please charge everything, including their drinks, to me. Thanks."

Turning toward the blonde once more, she tightened her grip on the hand she held and said, "C'mon, let's go collect our things and break the news to those conniving fools that we're ditching them."

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

"So … cardio," she started conversationally, pausing to take a sip at her martini as her eyes drank in the sight of her date.

Though both were seated at the cushioned chair, their uncertainty and slight uneasiness about unclear boundaries had driven them to leave a respectable space between them, still mindful of watchful eyes.

She lowered her glass and continued with a meaningful glance, "I take that to mean Cristina Yang."

Teddy groaned at the mention of the surly resident, reaching for her own drink to take a big sip, which prompted the redhead to chuckle.

Addison draped her right arm atop the backrest and reached across the couple or so feet that separated them to give the blonde's shoulder a sympathetic pat.

"She may be lacking certain traits to qualify as a human, but she's one of the best surgeons I've seen in quite a while. She's got a lot of potential to be one of the greatest in your field, so I urge you to ignore everything about her that annoys you and give her a chance to learn from you."

"I have to admit that I'm surprised to hear you say that, considering …," Teddy trailed off.

"What? That she's the best friend of my ex-husband's post-it wife?"

Teddy nodded in response, lifting a hand to brush a lock of auburn hair away from the neonatal surgeon's face, which earned her a tender smile.

"Yeah, well, I was here on a case a while back and had personally witnessed your predecessor treat her rather unkindly. I really think she's got what it takes to be one of the best, if given the opportunity. As to her ties with Grey," she said, moving to lay her glass on the table, and then casually planted her left hand on the blonde's knee, "Yang may have participated in the campaign against the _Wicked Witch who rained on the parade of Derek and Meredith_, but she was never truly disrespectful or mean toward me. Besides, I harbor no ill-feelings toward Meredith."

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

"Owen found me a temporary apartment," Teddy disclosed. "Since I was his _gift_," she gestured with air quotes, accompanied by an eye-roll, "To Cristina, he went out of his way to find me a place to use until I could find a more permanent one. It's a little cramped, the lighting not so great, but thankfully it's in a good neighborhood. I guess it'll do. Being in the army, I've lived in worse places than that," she finished with a shrug.

Addison, whose right leg was curled and tucked under her left one, her knees lightly digging into the side of the blonde's left thigh, nodded her head in empathy, able to relate to her housing woes.

"You still got it better than me, sister. Derek made me live in a trailer!"

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

"Empathy during _that_ time of the month," Teddy proposed.

"Ooh, that's a good one," the neonatal surgeon validated, grinning amusedly at the woman to her right.

"Especially when the cramps are horrible, when your emotions are all over the place, and you get these really weird cravings."

"Exactly," the blonde replied smilingly, her gaze resting on the sparkling pools of grey so near her own. "Plus, there's bound to be a tampon somewhere when you need one."

She felt her heart flutter in her chest as she watched Addison narrow her eyes in concentration. Her fascination for the senior attending had steadily grown over the past two hours, leaving her more enamored and besotted, wanting to prolong the evening as much as possible.

She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun on a date. Granted that she hadn't been on a lot of dates recently because of active duty, but she can say with certainty that this ranked high among the best. Not only was Addison stunningly beautiful, but she was also incredibly charming, hilariously witty and quick, intelligent, compassionate, confident-but-not-self-centered, classy without being snobbish, and on top of all that, the conversations were easy and comfortable.

Now seated next to each other, with their arms and shoulders brushing every so often, her awareness and attraction toward the redhead fueled her desire to delay the end of their date even more.

She studiously ignored the warning bells pealing in her brain, screaming its message of caution.

"Shopping," Addison burst out excitedly, her face flushed with satisfaction at having made a brilliant contribution to their current conversation.

They looked at each other meaningfully, grey and blue eyes twinkling.

"Shopping for shoes," they said in unison, and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Derek hated shopping with me. Every time I had planned a shopping spree that day, there was always … ALWAYS … a golf game, surgery or consult that he would say he forgot to tell me about," she shared about her former life, her turn to roll her eyes.

_And she looked absolutely adorable when she did that_, the blonde appealed to her brain, presenting her case.

"Yeah, that wouldn't happen with a girlfriend," she validated, speaking out loud. "No complaints and dragging feet. Oh, wait, here's a big one. No need for birth-control."

"You've got a point," Addison agreed with a chortle. "But I still say the best advantage is the shopping."

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

"They do look good together, don't they," she heard Teddy say against a sensitive spot on her bare shoulder, the movement of soft lips and the warm breath inciting a delicious torrent of tingling throughout her body.

"Yeah, they do," she concurred softly, settling into the loose embrace.

She rode the exhilarating thrill of being held close in the blonde's warmth, the fluttering in her stomach intensifying when she felt Teddy's hand settle on the curve of her hip, the fingertips lightly drawing small circles where they rested.

A few minutes ago, Teddy had called her attention to the couple on the dance floor, so she had turned her body toward that direction, her back to her date. Several seconds after, she had felt the blonde's torso twist and lean against her, the weight a surprising comfort. They had then watched their friends in silence for a couple of minutes, each of them lost in their thoughts.

"I'm really glad she's happy," she broke the companionable silence, tilting her face to press her cheek against Teddy's. "She's one of my dearest friends, and though she can be a pain in the arse, I love her to pieces."

They watched as Callie and Arizona moved to the rhythm of the romantic selection being played, their arms wrapped around each other, their entire focus on one another. Tender smiles played on the couples' lips, each lost in the other's gaze. To Addison and Teddy, and to anyone else for that matter, they really looked like a blissfully happy couple.

"I want what they have," Teddy professed softly.

Addison burrowed deeper against the blonde, slowly reaching for Teddy's hands and pulled them around her waist, completing the embrace.

"Yeah. I do, too."

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

"What are you doing, Addison," she asked with a hint of accusation.

"Reapplying lipstick. Duh," the redhead replied.

"I meant with Teddy. We've been watching you all night, and we've seen all the touching and caressing. What are you doing with Teddy?"

Addison lightly pressed her lips together and lifted a hand to trace the outline of her lips. Satisfied with her retouching, she met the concerned gaze of her friend through the mirror as she returned the lipstick to her purse.

"We're having fun," she answered patiently, smiling at the brunette.

"You're boarding a plane for LA in the morning, Addie. I don't want to see either of you hurt or disappointed."

"It's just a little harmless flirtation, Cal."

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

She quickly lifted her hand to cover her mouth, but she knew her attempt to hide the yawn from the blonde had failed when she saw pale blue eyes glimmer with amusement and teasing.

She was slouched against the seat, her head heavily propped against the top of the backrest. It's been a long day, her morning coffee having been interrupted by that frantic call from Mark. Being one of her closest friends, despite the bad judgments and mistakes they've made, she would never refuse to help him, especially with something this personal. So, without giving it second thought, she had dumped her breakfast into the sink, jumped into the shower, simultaneously dressed and packed an overnight bag (in case she was required to stay longer due to complications), called Dell from the cab, and hopped into a plane to Seattle. And though she and Teddy haven't been doing more than just laughing and drinking and talking (okay, and flirting), the long day and evening were finally catching up to her.

She rolled her head toward a bemused Teddy, her grey eyes softening as she took in the way the blonde was watching her intently.

"Sorry. Hazards of being on a date with a 42-year old surgeon," she stated laughingly, making fun of herself.

"I should have scouted around for someone younger then," Teddy bantered with a smirk. The teasing glint in her eye was replaced with affection as she added, "But, seriously, I'm having a wonderful time on our date."

"Me too," she whispered, her smile tender.

"Which is why I'm hoping you'd come home with me," the blonde uttered a little breathlessly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She noticed the way Addie was looking at her, grey eyes clouding with uncertainty and hesitation. "We don't have to have sex, Addison," she hastened to assure her.

"You don't want to have sex with me," the redhead asked with mock offense, arching an eyebrow.

"I do," the blonde admitted with a chuckle. Moving closer, she confessed huskily, "In fact, all evening, I've been fantasizing about peeling that dress off of you and running my lips and hands along every inch of your body." She saw Addison's lips part and her breathing had become shallow, telling of her interest, but she could also still read the apprehension in her eyes. "But when it comes down to it, I honestly don't know if I'll be able to go through with it."

"So if you're not giving me sex, why should I go home with you," Addison challenged playfully, though her senses were already clamoring because of this latest development. And the proximity wasn't helping with her overstimulated senses. Nor did the few glasses of alcohol that had left her buzzing with heightened anticipation and excitement.

"Because I don't want our date to end just yet," she answered, leaning in to bring their faces closer. She curled her fingers and lightly brushed the redhead's cheek with her knuckles. "I promised you earlier that you're calling the shots. If you want to call it a night, I'd be happy to walk you back to your hotel suite, maybe steal a kiss from you, and then I'd bid you goodnight and a safe flight home. But I'm really hoping for the extra eight hours you have left before you need to board that plane."

"Suppose I go home with you, and we're both too _chicken_ to have sex, what would we be doing?"

Teddy's heart beat erratically. Does this mean she's considering it?

"Well, I've got huge plans. If I'm too _chicken_, as you put it, to undress you, I'll let you go into the bathroom so you can change into one of my shirts. We'll crawl into bed … talk some more … kiss a little … maybe I'd feel you up, and hopefully you'd return the favor," she teased with a smirk, eliciting a chortle from Addison. "We'd say 'goodnight, sleep well, see you in the morning,' whatever works for you, and then you'd let me hold you while we sleep. When the alarm goes off at seven, you'd let me kiss you good morning, perhaps you'd reward my hospitality with another feel …"

At this, Addison gave into her laughter. She was highly amused … but also very aroused. As she listened to the hypnotic husky voice, she could feel Teddy's gaze caressing her, wrapping them both in a blanket of intimacy.

"And then I'd make you some breakfast. Now if I'm really lucky, you'd agree to shower together, which is not only environmentally friendly but also time-efficient. We'd get into my car, where you'd allow me to hold your hand or let me put my hand on your thigh, just like so," she said, planting her left hand on the redhead's bare thigh, her fingers tingling as it ran over the silkiness of her skin. "We'd swing by your hotel so you could get your things and check out, and then I'd drive you to the airport, where our one-night-stand officially ends."

"Wow, that is not elaborate at all," she teased. "Do you need a pen to write them all down in case you forget?"

"Well, as I said, I've been thinking about it all evening," the blonde quipped with a grin. "You could modify those plans if you want. I'm very flexible," she said with a devilish wink, her lips curling into a smirk when she heard Addison chortle at the double entendre. "So … what do you think?"

Hesitation danced in the grey depths.

"No sex, Addison," Teddy assured her softly, cupping her face.

"I'm actually not worried about the sex," she sighed, wrapping her hand around Teddy's wrist. Peering into her eyes, she continued, "Teddy, I live in LA, and you live here."

"We've already established that earlier, Addison."

"Spending the night together, sex or no sex, would possibly result in getting attached," the redhead reasoned. It was unclear, though, even to her, whom she was trying to convince with her statement.

"No demands. No expectations. No sex. I just want to _sleep_ with you. I want the remaining eight hours with you."

Addison could hear her thoughts crowding and clashing in her mind, attacking her from all angles, the pros and cons screaming to be heard.

But when their gazes met and locked, blue eyes mirroring her affection, desire and vulnerability, all the voices in her head faded into white noise.

She lifted her head from the backrest and moved to capture the lips that she's been wanting - yearning - to taste for the past six hours. "Take me home, Teddy," she whispered against the blonde's lips.

X ~~~~~~~~~~ X

So they went back to Teddy's place, where they delighted and took pleasure in carrying out every single item on the proposed plan.

And then some.

Well, that is …

Everything that was mentioned up until the sleeping in Teddy's arms part.

For when the heart doctor awoke, there was no trace of Addison, except for the lingering scent of her perfume and the dent on the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, before you curse me or throw things at me, let me assure you that the details of the apartment scene will be included in the next chapter. You'll also get to read about Addie's thought processes that led her to the decisions she's made.<em>

_My heartfelt gratitude to __**McMuffin**__ (yay! so thankful to you for allaying my fears about the characterization. also glad that you took notice of my effort to fit it in amongst canon – I have this unhealthy obsession with my stories being plausible/conceivable, so I go through great lengths searching for an epi that would provide an opening); __**Kelly**__ (that there's why you're one of my favorite persons!); __**Andrea**__ (yup, thanks to you, I've been having sleepless nights worrying about this story lol); __**Texas, rookie802, CloisDestiny**__ (hope this chapter didn't disappoint); __**Teddison**__ (thanks, too, for the assurance about the characterizations. Sadly, I don't think I could write more Teddison; I've been a distracted, nervous wreck the past seven days! :P); and __**rrutu**__ … I truly am thankful for the time and effort you all put into reading and reviewing. It's wonderful to know that my attempt at writing is being enjoyed and appreciated. Thanks, too, to those who've added this and/or me to their faves/alerts lists._

_To __**rrutu**__, thanks for the suggested read. Unfortunately, I avoid reading fanfic when I'm in the middle of writing a story, except for updates to the stories I've been following for quite some time and new stories posted by certain authors (such as Kelly, Clai, and a couple of other MerAdd writers). It's another quirk of mine … I do this coz I want to avoid picking up other people's ideas or twists. Weird, I know. I will, however, promise to check it out as soon as this story ends, which is next chapter. Would love to receive more fic recs if you guys have any (you can PM me, too). _

_Now that I've distracted you enough into forgetting the details of the date with my long ANs, would love to hear what you thought about it._

_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
